Field
The described technology generally relates to a gate driver and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Switching devices (for example, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and field effect transistors (FETs)) are used in various kinds of electric devices including power converters which supply power, inverters, and the like.
For example, in hybrid or electric cars, the application of power to the motor is controlled using a switching device (e.g., an IGBT and/or FET device, or the like). Here, the battery power source and the switching device are electrically insulated from each other. This insulation between the battery power source and the switching device is a very important factor in safety and reliability. The insulation resistance and insulation strength of the insulation between the devices is subjected to testing standards.